


New York State of Mind

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Iontach Draíochta [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Art, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A city where nature and humans collide. The city where anything is possible.





	New York State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Other than the aesthetics that go with stories I've written, I've not posted just art to AO3 before. I currently don't have any plans to write a story to go with this. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Original photos are not mine. I found them on Google and Pinterest and then edited them. Credit goes to original posters whoever they may be because I honestly do not know. The title of New York State of Mind is a song by Billy Joel and I do not own it either.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18; Square I4: New York City

                               


End file.
